


Kurt Hummel and the Seven Jocks

by AmieWritesFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jocks, Light Smut, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiship, Slight Canon Divergence, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a type.....</p><p>(a collection of connected drabbles of Kurt's love life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brittany the Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the vague summary, but i feel the title speaks for itself.
> 
> due to my inability to socialize, i don't have a beta. Sorry for mistakes, i TRIED to catch them all on my proofread. 
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> Pairing- Kurt/Brittany  
> Rating- T  
> Sport- Cheer

Kurt has a type. Even before he knew he was gay, he had a type. He loves jocks. He can’t help it, it may be the physical fitness, the endurance, the often popularity that came with them, and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. So at the age of 15, it was no surprise that he was currently in the arms of Brittany S. Pierce. He never felt 100 percent about dating her, but her slim cheerleader body in her tight red and white uniform called to him. A month into their relationship, they had only kissed, but Brittany had a reputation.

They were on the couch in Kurt’s room, kissing, when Brittany got a bit handsy. Kurt stopped her, “Brit, what are you doing?”

“Taking off your shirt, of course.” She said sweetly.

Kurt was hesitant, “I don’t know…”

“Don’t worry, mine comes off too!” With that, she leaned back and whipped her top off. Any other guy would have probably gone rock hard at the sight of her in her lacy pink bra, but Kurt just felt awkward.

“Sorry Brit,” he pushed her off his lap, “I can’t do this.”

Brittany pouted, “Don’t you want me, Kurt?”

Kurt sighed, “Brit, you are the most beautiful, kind, and wonderful girl I know. But there is something I've learned about myself, I actually think I’ve always known, but I don’t think I'm attracted to women. I hope you don’t hate me or think I’m disgusting or anything.”

There was a pause, but before Kurt could panic, Brittany pulled him into a tight hug. “Kurtykins, you’re my best friend… other than Santana, and I love you no matter what. I liked being your girlfriend because your skin is soft and you are really nice to me and don’t call me stupid. You also didn’t try to have sex with me on our first date; that already makes you better. If you like boys, or girls, or no one at all, you’re my best friend.”

“Thank you, Brit. You’re my best friend too.” Kurt paused, “And can we just keep this to ourselves? I don’t want everyone to know, this is Ohio, after all.”

“Whatever you want, Kurtykins.”

Brittany put her shirt back on and the two spent the night watching TV and eating popcorn. She agreed to keep pretending to be Kurt’s pretend girlfriend. Kurt was happy that someone knew his secret and the fact that they were so nice about it. He didn’t realize that Brittany the Cheerleader was the first in a long line of athletes to win his affections.


	2. The Quarterback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (remember when i said every few days.....SORRY!!!!)
> 
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Kurt/Finn  
> Sport: Football

The first crush Kurt had on a boy was Finn. Finn was the quarterback of the football team and by far the kindest. Sure he was part of the group of bullies that teased him the year before, but at least he always let Kurt remove his very expensive coat first.

The crush was probably his best kept secret until one day when he zoned out in math class. Only Brittany knew his secret. Unfortunately, Mrs. Kemper was as exciting as chalk, and it was pretty normal for students to fall asleep. Kurt always tried to pay attention, but between school and Glee, he was sleep deprived 

_He slowly drifted off to sleep and entered a dream world. His dream opened on him in his bedroom walking towards his bed. Lying on top of his comforter was Finn, stripped down to only a pair of boxers. Kurt felt his heart race as he climbed in next to the quarterback. They began to kiss feverishly and Kurt couldn’t help but let out a moan. Finn’s hands drifted beneath Kurt’s pants and gripped his ass, pulling their hips flushed together._

_“Oh Finn” Kurt moaned just as Finn’s finger drifted to hi-_

“MR. HUMMEL!” A voice rang through, cause Kurt to nearly jump out of his desk. He looked up to see Mrs. Kemper standing over him and his classmates watching him, disgusted. “Mr. Hummel, if you can’t stay awake in my class, feel free to spend the rest of it, in Figgins’ office.”

Kurt carefully stood, trying to inconspicuously hide his half hard cock with his belongings. He rushed out of the room without another word. Once he calmed down, he went to the office to accept his detention.

“Kurt Hummel.” Mr. Figgins bellowed, “Never thought you would be in my office. But alas, here you are. Mrs. Kemper says you fell asleep in class and we’re moaning, causing a distraction. Now I don’t know what the kid’s call fun ever since the MyFace SpaceBookster came around, but you know what isn’t cool? Failing math! So one detention and try to stay awake.”

Kurt was mortified. He moaned in his sleep, in the middle of class. Suddenly the dream came flooding back, what if he moaned Finn’s name like he had in the dream? He only would be able to ask Finn, who was in his class with him. Kurt reluctantly made his way to Glee, pulling the tall jock aside before he entered the choir room.

“Finn? How embarrassing was I in Kemper’s class?” he asked, unable to make eye contact.

“Uh, dude, it was kinda weird that you were moaning, it was pretty loud.” Finn scratched the back of his neck.

“Did I say anything in my sleep? You know…a name, for instance?” Kurt was sure he was fiery red at that moment.

“Yea… it sounded like ‘in’ or maybe it was ‘Quinn’… Dude were you having dirty dreams about my girlfriend?” Finn just stared. Kurt made eye contact and was in disbelief. Was Finn really that oblivious to not realize he wasn’t thinking about Quinn? Kurt was still in the closet, so he decided it was safer to play along.

 

“Don’t be mad…yes.” Kurt shrugged, trying to not be caught in the lie.

“well, cut it out. If you try and take my girl, I’ll have to kick your ass and I don’t want to do that since we’re bros. Besides, you have Brittany and she’s really hot.” Finn clapped Kurt on the shoulder and went into the room.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and went to take his place next to his fake girlfriend. Brittany leaned over to whisper in Kurt’s ear, “so I hear you moaned Finn’s name in class today…”

 

Kurt was then sure of two things. His secret was in jeopardy and Finn is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm typing up the next chapter once this one is published! (I hand write everything cause i'm actually from the 1800s)
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be posting another story soon! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and taken out to the finest candlelit dinners.


	3. Adonis Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kurt/Sam  
> Rating: Mature (sexual nature)  
> Sport: Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are enjoyed with a nice glass of wine and a side of extra cheesy pizza

Sam Fucking Evans is a God! Kurt was sure of it. He didn’t realize he had followed the newest member of the Hudson/Hummel house into the bathroom, but they were so involved in their discussion, it was easy to just forget boundaries. Sam moved in some point after Finn’s mom and Kurt’s dad got married, thus ending Kurt’s crush on his now step-brother. But with Sam’s family struggling financially, Kurt’s parents refused to let the poor kid live in a hotel. Sam’s younger siblings and his parents had to move to his grandparent’s in Kentucky, but Sam wanted to finish his high school years at McKinley. He had all of his friends there, Glee Club, his girlfriend Quinn, and he just made Captain of the swim team.

 

It took Kurt a few weeks to get comfortable having another guy in the house. Finn was his family; he might as well have turned into a plastic, genitalia-less, toy doll. But Sam wasn’t related by blood or marriage, he may be straight, but he is still fair game. Sam also had a habit of running around shirtless or just boxers. No one mentioned it, but inside Kurt was on fire. Sam was the most defined 16 years old he’s ever seen. He had an 8-pack for goodness sake! But Sam was straight and Kurt would constantly wrestle with guilt and shame for his attraction to his new housemate.

 

Eventually, they both got more comfortable. Kurt’s crush didn’t change, but he got better at controlling his nerves around Sam. That was until they were on the way back from the tire shop and talking about a particularly crazy customer. Sam, Finn, and Kurt traded off duties at the shop and today Kurt ran the desk, Sam worked on cars, and Finn had the day off. Sam and Kurt were laughing about a woman who made a huge deal about her car falling apart but not knowing why. It turned out the car was fine and just needed an oil change.

 

“I kept telling her that we don’t normally do auto body repairs, but she insisted everything was broken!” Kurt laughed.

 

“I know I searched every inch of that car for three hours and never did I thing it was just the oil.” Sam replied. He was covered in grime so he headed to the shower. He didn’t think anything of it when Kurt followed and kept talking.

 

“She paid 300 bucks in labor for a 30$ oil change…at least the shop is thriving, I guess.” Kurt stopped short when he realized he had walked into the bathroom with Sam, who was now stripped down to his boxers and starting the shower. “Oh sorry, didn’t realize I followed you in. We’ll talk later.”

 

“Nonsense, I feel like we never get to hang out and talk. It’s fun to chill just the two of us. Quinn always talks about herself or our future, Finn only talks sports, everyone else in Glee just talks for the sake of talking. You and I have conversations.” Sam stopped him, “Just sit on the counter, we can keep talking while I chisel off 18 feet of dirt from today. It’s not like you’re gonna do anything to me while i'm in the shower.”

 

Kurt meant to double check it was ok, but Sam yanked off his boxers and stepped in the shower before Kurt could even blink. He caught a glimpse of Sam’s ass as it disappeared behind the shower curtain and his mouth went dry. Here he was, in a small misty room, with a naked Adonis-like guy less than two feet away. And suddenly, Kurt’s pants felt tight.

 

“Oh and did you smell that lady,” Sam continued talking like nothing was out of the ordinary, “It was like stale perfume and cats…hundreds of cats.”

 

Kurt shock his head to focus back on their conversation, “She was covered in fur. I’m all for pets and I relate to the regal nature of cats, but has she heard of a lint brush?”

 

“I know, I was sneezing every time she came up to me to ask me another hundred questions about her car. I think I’m allergic to cats…or just crazy cat ladies!”

 

As if on cue, Sam sneezed again. “You ok?” Kurt asked.

 

The shower stopped. “Yea, maybe I still have cat hair in my nose, or maybe I’m sick…is snot supposed to be green and black?”

 

“Disgusting Sam! And no, it’s not. The black could be from car fumes, but lets get you out of the shower and make sure it’s just allergies. I’ll get a thermometer, and heating pad, and I can make you some soup, if you need it.”

 

Without warning, Sam whipped open the curtain, standing fully naked in front of Kurt. “Then towel me, Doctor Kurt.”

 

Kurt was frozen in shock. Sam Evans was a God, from head to toe.

 

“Kurt…towel…” Sam started to feel a bit awkward and then realized he was standing stark naked in front of the only gay kid he knew. He raised an eyebrow, “like what you see? Cause if I don’t get a towel soon, it’ll get really cold and I’m gonna be embarrassed…”

 

“Right, towel.” Kurt tossed the towel to Sam and hurried out of the bathroom.

 

When Sam was dry and clothed he went to find Kurt. He was in his room with the door closed. Outside the door was a tray with a thermometer and antihistamines. Sam went to knock, but Kurt had music playing really loud. He went to open the door, but it was locked. He suddenly realized what might be happening and blushed bright red. It’s Bro Code to not acknowledge it, but Sam couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt knowing he caused such a reaction.

 

Inside Kurt’s room, Kurt felt ashamed cleaning up the mess he made. He can’t believe he just saw Sam naked, or that he jerked off to Sam, or that he made it so obvious what he was doing. Realizing he had to face the music, or at least Sam, he shut off his music and made his way to the guest room where Sam was staying. What he found was the tray he left for him with a note saying ‘Thank you and let’s not mention this…’ outside Sam’s locked door and loud music filtering out from under the door. Kurt would have been freaking out that he ruined his friendship with Sam forever, but he heard over the music a light repetitive thumping and low grunting. Kurt realized that Sam might have been differently affected than he originally thought. He gathered up the tray and decided to not mention it again as per Sam’s wishes. But if Sam was going to keep living with them, the next year and half till college was going to get mighty interesting.


	4. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kurt/Karofsky  
> Rating: M (strong language and subject matter)  
> Sport: Football  
> Warnings: noncon

It's been an awful day.

Kurt started the day with his friends in glee and texting a friend he had made from his Dalton spying excursion. But they day went south after lunch. He was headed through the halls when he felt a force that sent him flying into the lockers. His phone crashed to the ground and was kicked several yards away. Kurt saw a laughing David Karofsky slip into the locker room.

Normally, Kurt ignored the asinine behavior of his less evolved classmates, but this time he saw red. Kurt got up and stormed into the locker room after the bully.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Kurt yelled

 

Karofsky flipped around at the intrusion, "Girls' locker room is next door."

 

"What is your problem? What are you so scared of?"   


 

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."

 

Dave stepped forward, "Do not push me, Hummel."

 

"You going to hit me? Do it. Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"  


 

"I said get out of my face!"

 

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt braced himself to be beaten up. Instead he felt large hands grab his head and rough lips on his. Kurt went numb with fear as Karofsky continued to kiss him. It was only when on of the hands on his face moved to his hip that he snapped back to reality. Summoning all his strength, he pushed the other away and slapped him across the face. 

 

"What the actual fucking hell?" Kurt yelled. karofsky's eyes were dark and mean. He reached out and Kurt dodged him, "don't you dare touch me."

 

"Tell anyone, and you'll regret it." With that, Karofsky slammed his fist into the locker just barely an inch from Kurt's face. He then stormed out.

 

Kurt stood frozen until he found his breath and then collapsed to the floor, crying.

 

It's been an awful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Comments are held dearly and sung Adele songs


	5. Dalton's Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
> Sport: Boxing  
> Rating: T+ (i guess)  
> Warnings: slight non-con, violence, big bad words, not blaine friendly...kinda

Blaine was Kurt's best friend. When the New Directions boys sent Kurt to spy on Dalton, he never imagined he'd meet someone like Blaine. He was walking down the stairway in his best attempt to copy the uniform, when a slew of students rushed past him. Kurt tapped one on the shoulder and what turned around was a dark haired, honey eyed, dream boat straight out of a 1920s romantic movie.

"Excuse me, I'm new. Where is everyone rushing off to?"

The other boy grinned like a kid in a candy store, "The Warbler's are throwing an impromptu concert. It's a big deal around here. I can take you, if you want. I'm Blaine."

Kurt shook Blaine's hand, "Kurt."

Without letting go of Kurt's hand, Blaine started to tug him trough the halls. They burst into a room and Blaine let go with a wink before joining the Warblers. He sang the entire song while looking at Kurt. Afterwards, Blaine invited him to coffee with some of the other Warblers. It was apparent that they knew Kurt wasn't a Dalton student, but they were very accommodating and kind about it. Blaine even pulled him aside to speak privately. As it turns out, he was gay, dealt with bullying, and had escaped to Dalton in result. He offered some words of encouragement to Kurt and they exchanged numbers.

They became close friends very quickly. Blaine helped Kurt deal with his Karofsky problem, come to terms with how unique he was, and when they bullying got too rough, Blaine helped the Hummels find scholarships and grants to send Kurt to Dalton. Kurt developed feelings for Blaine, but as no stranger to unrequited love, he held back and waited for Blaine to make the first move.

It was months before Blaine made a move and kissed Kurt, and they had been inseperatable and in love since. When Kurt returned to McKinley, Blaine followed suit. It was a year later when a guy named Sebastian tried to break them up when Kurt and Blaine started to have problems. They joined Sebastian at a local gay bar, fake IDs in hand, when Kurt tried to assert dominance over the homewrecker. Sebastian seemed to back off for the night, and Kurt was relieved. Unfortunately Blaine had a lot to drink that night and caused a problem of his own.

Kurt tried to put Blaine in the backseat of his car, but Blaine pulled him in after. He kissed Kurt and moved his hands to his belt. "Come on Kurt, let's just do it. Let's be spontaneous."

Kurt struggled against Blaine's grabbing hands, "Blaine, quit it. Stop!" He finally got out of the car, his clothes disarrayed. "I said stop and you didn't." Kurt sounded defeated.

"Why are you yelling at me, i just wanted to show you how much i want you. It's just a little fun."

"A little fun? Blaine, after everything you know i went through, what makes you think i'd want my first time to be a spontaneous surprise even after i said no?" 

"Don't you love me?"

"I do, thats why i want our first time to be while sober, in a romantic setting, and making love. But if you want to just fuck in a backseat, why not go find Sebastian." Kurt was hurt.

Blaine sat for a moment, his features went from confused to angry, "You know what? You're a prude. You said you wanted to take the next step and then when i try to, you say no. You said you wanted sex, i was trying to give you what you wanted. I don't know why you have to be such a bitch about it?"

"Blaine, you're drunk. Forgive me if i want our first time to mean something and not to be you forcing yourself on me in my car!"

"I didn't force anythi-"

"I SAID NO, I PULLED AWAY, I SAID STOP AND YOU KEPT GOING! THATS THE DEFINITION OF FORCE."

"NO. THIS IS!" And with that, Blaine leapt up and shoved Kurt to the ground, pushing his face into the gravel. "This is force. This is me forcing you to the ground." 

Kurt could not move if he tried, the way Blaine held him down would take down an MMA fighter. "Blaine, please stop this." He cried.

Blaine seemed to snap out of his blind rage, he pulled back. "I'm gonna walk home...." and he ran off.

 

The next day was the worst. Kurt was sore and emotionally drained. When he got to school, Blaine was standing at his locker with the biggest bouquet of roses. "Kurt, i'm so sorry, i don't know what happened i just blacked out and then suddenly i was pushing you down. I'll never drink again and i would never consciously hurt you, you know that!"

Kurt believed him, and they made up. They lost their virginities to each other that night. It was one week before problems arose again. Finn had brought Sam back to glee club and Sam used his newly acquired stripper moves to teach the club some sensual dance moves. When Kurt did well, Sam put his arm around his shoulder.

"Great job, Kurt, i'm glad you got over that shyness." Sam joked. Kurt blushed.

Blaine snapped again, "Hey, hands off!" 

"Blaine, chill." Sam lifted his hands in surrender.

"I am so done with this 'sexy' dancing. I won dance competitions at Dalton, i know what i'm talking about. I don't need someone telling me to gyrate my hips to win. I AM NOT FOR SALE!" Blaine shoved Sam into a row of chairs and ran off. Kurt went after him.

"Blaine! What the fuck? Was that necessary? Just cause he touched my shoulders? He's straight!" 

"He's a whore. He sells his body and now asks us to do the same?"

"First of all, he stripped to support his poverty stricken family. And second, didn't you try to make the Warblers all sexy for a competition? And third, none of that is an excuse to assault someone."

"You're taking his side?"

"No i am only saying-"

"Youre taking his side! I'm your boyfriend. You take my side, slut." Blaine's eyes went foggy and he shoved kurt against a row of lockers, "You take my said because you love me." 

"Blaine, youre hurting me." Kurt tried to escape, Blaine's hold. Blaine slapped him and shoved him into the lockers again. 

"You hurt me by siding with Sam. Why not go fuck him already?" And with that, he threw Kurt to the ground and ran off. Kurt looked up to see the rest of the New Directions staring in shock. Finn had already gone after Blaine.

 A few days later, Blaine apologized again. He claimed his time on the Dalton Boxing team had left him with some impulse control issues. And much to the chagrin of his friend's, Kurt accepted his apology and took him back. Blaine was the only openly gay guy who had shown him any affection. Maybe he was naive, but he did love Blaine.

They dated through the rest of Kurt's senior year and when Kurt left for college, Blaine told him they'd make it work. There were a few more instances when Blaine lost his temper, but he never physically brought it out on Kurt. Kurt thought his words were just as hurtful, but Blaine always apologized. Kurt was in New York for 4 months when Blaine came to surprise him. They went to a karaoke cafe in the village and Blaine did a folksy version of Teenage Dream. The song he sang when they met. By the final chords, both Blaine and Kurt were crying. They both knew bad news was coming.

"I was with someone else." Blaine blurted it out on the walk back to the apartment later that night. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt was trying to stay calm but his heart was breaking. 

"No...it was this guy i met online. I'm sorry Kurt. You were gone and i needed you. you have this whole big life here and i wasnt a part of it. I needed physical affection but you werent there. You can't blame me. I'm a teenager and my only source of non-masturbatory sex was a 4 hour airplane flight away."

"I can't blame you? i can't BLAME you? Blaine, you slept with someone else. Sebastian would have been heartbreaking enough but no, it was some stranger. You could have caught something. You know, I have needs too, but i took care of those needs alone in the shower like any normal person would do. but forbid you go a few months without sticking your dick in someone."

"Kurt, it's not my fault. You were gone."

"No it is your fault. all of this is your fault. I have been faithful to you for years. You tried to rape me and i staid with you. You hit me and i staid with you. You called me names and i stayed with you. You cheated on me and now youre blaming me for it. Did i stick your dick in some other guy's ass?" Kurt was mad. He didnt care who heard their fight.

"You stayed with me through all the rough times. So we can get through this. You can just come back to Ohio and-"

"NO! I have learned a lot about myself here. I know i'm a strong person and I know that i have people in my life who actually care about me. I also learned that i'm a hot piece of ass and if i wanted, i could get another guy. I don't need to cling on to the only openly gay guy in Lima anymore. I don't need you. And right now, i don't love you. Go home Blaine. Go. Home."

"My flight isnt for another we-"

"Go. Home. Now!"

Blaine went back to get his luggage and hailed a cab to the airport. His parents wired the money to switch his flight and he was gone. Blaine tried, in earnest, to get Kurt back over the next year. Including trying to propose and moving to New York the following summer. But Kurt had already long since moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at being prompt, but i'm writing 2 chapters today and maybe add to some of my other fics, as well. This is unbeta'd and probably has 100000 mistakes cause i'm trying to just get it out and posted asap.
> 
> Comments are fed homemade soup with crackers


	6. Baby youre a Starchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kurt/Elliot  
> Sport: Gymnastics  
> Rating: M+ (it be a bit naughty)  
> Warnings: Big bad words, naughty things but not too explict....

Kurt needed a break. His break up with Blaine really messed with his head. So he decided to start a band. Santana turned out to be a great drummer, a secret she never revealed to them prior, and Rachel had taken years of piano lessons to become a more than qualified keyboardist. Santana's new girlfriend, Dani, was their bassist and Kurt was on lead vocals and wrote most of the songs. They still need a guitarist, so they held auditions.

There were a few questionable acts before a very decked out glam rocker walked in to the rehearsal space. "My name is Starchild, I'm hear to blow your minds" 

What happened next was a full blown performance of Freddie Mercury status full of amazing singing and epic guitar solos. Starchild was quickly added to the group. After a little pushing, they learned his real name was Elliot. Kurt was a bit apprehensive of him and hoped he wouldn't take over the group. It was hard enough to battle Rachel and Santana's egos, he didnt need another diva. But as it turned out, Elliot was a very laid back person. Starchild was only a stage persona he made up when he moved to New York to get over his anxiety of the big city. He was even great at keeping the 3 Ohio natives from killing each other with power struggles. 

Kurt and Elliot were working out some stage movement for one of their upcoming performances and Elliot tossed his leg up on tall speaker. Kurt had to ask, "Ok, i'm felxible, but how did you learn to all of that so fluidly?"

"I was in gymnastics all through school. I even work at a cheer camp back home in the summer. Flips, kicks, splits, its all second nature at this point."

"No way! I was a cheerleader in high school. I even won our squad a National Championship. No big deal." Kurt smirked while pretending to flip his hair.

"Yea, McKinley Cheerios. My campers are always talking about that championship. It's kinda why i wanted to join the band. I need those bragging rights. Can't wait to go home this summer and tell those little brats that i'm besties with Kurt Hummel!" Elliot laughed.

"Oh so you're a stalker." Kurt laughed as well.

"If it means getting to look at your ass all day, i'd gladly follow you around!" Elliot winked. Kurt turned red. 

"Mr. Gilbert, are you flirting with me. Cause I'm not dating a band mate."

Elliot took a step closer to Kurt. Leaving less than a foot between them. "Who said anything about dating? Youre flexible, i'm flexible, i think we could really have some fun."

"uh..." Kurt was frozen, he was starting to have flashbacks to Blaine wanting to have fun in his car.

"That is," Elliot continued, "if you want. If not, we can pretend this happened and go back to just business."

Elliot wasnt forcing anything. Elliot wasn't Blaine. So Kurt kissed Elliot. It had been so long since Kurt felt the touch of another man and Elliot was extremely attractive. He turned out to very gentlemanly the whole time, asking for Kurt's permission before he did anything. This is a healthy sexual experience that Kurt needed.

Elliot was not kidding about being flexible. At one point, he hooked his legs behind his own head and begged for Kurt to have his way with him. They were a mix of limbs and sweat and moans for what seemed like hours. It was when they were both cumming that they realized that the apartment was no longer empty. 

Kurt peeked out the bedroom door to see Rachel and Dani sitting on the couch, looking embarrassed but amused, and Santana practically jumping in joy.

"Kurt finally got some ass!" She yelled in celebration. She was in hysterics when she saw Elliot walk out of the bedroom after Kurt, looking bashful.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked carefully.

"If you two just had sex, that means Berry is the only member of this band who hasnt banged another member...unless...oh Dani dear...."

"Santana, Rachel doesnt not want to have a threesome with you and Dani!" Kurt rolled his eyes, happy for the attention to be off him and Elliot.

Everyone just kinda looked at Rachel who looked so nervous. "I mean....never say never..."

And then everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, told you there were going to be 2 chapters! Once again, this is unbeta'd cause i wanted it posted quickly. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> But the next and final chapter (unless i split it in half) will be up hopefully soon. i work all weekend but have most weekdays free


	7. Lacrosse My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kurt/Sebastian  
> Sport: Lacrosse  
> Rating: uhm...lets say PG13 but like a saucy PG13  
> Warnings: Some naughty words and extreme awkwardness

It had been 10 years since Kurt graduated high school. Sure he had been back to visit friends and even worked with the glee club for his student teaching practicum. But he never expected to be excited for his reunion. It may have to do with the school's new performing arts status, it may be because it'd be the first time he'd see some of his friends in person in years, it may even be because of his date for the evening. He couldn't believe he was going to his reunion engaged to the last person he ever expected, Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

*4 YEARS PRIOR*

* * *

 

Kurt was home in Lima for Thanksgiving. He wasn't sure the next time he'd get to be there. After graduating from NYADA, he took a full time position at Vogue. Along with styling photoshoots, he got to write a feature article every month about the fashion of Broadway. It was so popular, that he was first in line to gain a position at the Italian Vogue office. He had to leave shortly before Christmas, so he decided a prolonged holiday home was much needed.

He spent a couple days with his dad and Carole, Black Friday in the mall with his girls, and Saturday he went to visit Sam and Artie at their holiday jobs. Sunday was his day to revisit his favorite place in the entire town, The Lima Bean. He sat there, enjoying his delicious, low priced, so-much-better-than-Starbucks coffee, when a body practically fell into the seat across from him. 

"Kurt, you're home!" There was some pain in his voice.

"Blaine, please excuse yourself from my table." Kurt glared at his abusive ex. He had gotten over what happened, but he still wasn't looking to make friendly. 

"Please, we used to be best friends. I know i fucked up, but i've been getting help. Years of therapy, anti-psychotics, avoiding alcohol of any kind."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna be friends again." Blaine went to reach for Kurt's hand but it was yanked out of his reach. They sat there in silence for a minute before a throat clears. They both looked over to see Sebastian Smythe standing there, scowling.

"Excuse me, Anderson, but I believe you're in my seat. Sorry I'm late, Kurt." Sebastian looked discretely at Kurt to get him to play along.

"It's fine, Bas." Kurt tried to keep his voice casual. "Blaine, you heard the man." 

Blaine slowly got up, confused. "Since when are you guys friends?"

"A lot can change over the years, Anderson. People change, become less intolerable." Sebastian mused, taking the now open chair. Blaine huffed and muttered something inaudible before walking away.

"Thanks, Sebastian. You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

"What? No more 'Bas'? I liked that little pet name. I don't usually get nicknames, except Asshole, Jerk, Douchebag, and my favorites Craigslist and Meerkat." he winked at Kurt, "And you're welcome. You looked like you wanted to murder someone and i don't want my favorite Lima spot turned into a crime scene."

"No. This is my favorite spot. And if it's your favorite spot then it almost seems like we have something in common. I am not ready for that kind of commitment, Bas." Kurt smirked at the nickname.

They sat for another two hours catching up. It turns out they had a lot in common. Sebastian lived in New York, as well, working as a historian for the Museum of Natural History. He even got to join on the excavations for new exhibits. He was headed to Australia for some Barrier Reef research in January. Kurt told him about Italy and was greeted with sincere congratulations. Kurt was even surprised to find out that Sebastian was even in a relationship for much of his college years. He explained that he thought he was going to marry the guy but the pressures of who he used to be turned him mean and he ended up pushing his only real boyfriend away. Kurt revealed that he had the opposite happen. He dated here and there, had some hook ups, but ultimately wasn't getting serious with anyone. They even talked about their apartments. Sebastian lived alone now after his break up and Kurt still lived with Rachel.

"She was insufferable when she first went back to Broadway, but once Jesse came back into her life she's calmed down." Kurt explained, "It's really nice now because she is letting me plan their wedding. You know I love to control things."

"Knowing that, and now knowing you are getting all slutty in bed... yea, thats a really nice mental image." Sebastian flirted. His phone beeped with a text, with a glance, he realized how many texts and calls from his parents. "Holy shit, we've been here for hours. My mom thinks i'm dead in a ditch."

"I'll let you get home." Kurt started to stand, "It was actually really good to see you, Bas. 17 year old me, would die if he heard that."

Sebastian stood, "Wait, let me grab your number. We'll have to meet up before you head off to Italy and take Milan by storm." Sebastian handed his phone over and Kurt did the same. They waved goodbye and Sebastian watched Kurt leave. He only glanced at his ass once...or twice...or the whole time. 

It was a full hour before Kurt's phone started buzzing with texts from Sebastian. There were witty remarks about his parents, cheesy jokes and pickup lines, and lots of random Would You Rather questions.

_My mom thinks ur a bad influence cuz u kept me out all day -S_

_Didn't u used 2 go 2 bars at 16? -K_

_Ya but imma grownup now! I should know better! tsk tsk Kurtiekins, u make me a bad boy! -S_

_That sounds just wrong -K_

_If imma bad boy, will u spank me? lol -S_

_Bas... -K_

_im jk. -S_

_u can spank me when im good 2 -S_

_its been an hour, r u drunk already? -K_

_drunk on that fine ass -S_

_kurt... -S_

_r u ther? i was kidding -S_

_kuuuuuuurtttttt -S_

_hellllloooooooo -S_

_geez! cant a man pee in peace? -K_

_KURT UR NOT DEAD! i have a serious question -S_

_i swear if this is about spanking i will block ur number -K_

_its not. would u rather eat only beans for the rest of your life or drink only apple juice for the rest of your life? -S_

_rly?....uh i guess apple juice. -K_

_is it cuz u have that apple booty? -S_

_dammit Bas -K_

This went on for hours that night and over the next few days. Kurt was never the type to be glued to his phone, but he genuinely looked forward to Sebastian's weird texts. It even kept him in good spirits when he went to visit McKinley on that Wednesday. He knew they recently became a performing arts school, but it didnt change the fact that the halls reminded him of the worst years of his life. It also didnt help that Blaine was a teacher in the school. He ran the Drama Club and the script library. But Kurt distracted himself with Sebastian's bad jokes and he somehow made it in, around, and out of the school without a Blaine sighting. 

On Thursday, his last full day in Lima, he got a surprising text from Sebastian. Instead of the usual pickup line or would you rather, Sebastian had invited him over to his parents house. Kurt accepted, liking his new friendship with his ex-nemesis, and found himself driving to one of the most Victorian homes Kurt has ever seen. The house itself wasnt huge, perfectly reasonable for a decent sized family, but the design was gorgeous and attention grabbing. He could only imagine what the inside must look like.

"You must be Kurt." A tall woman with bright green eyes and thick platinum blonde hair answered the door. "I'm Joanne, Sebastian's mom. Come in. You can put your coat on one of the hooks there and all i ask is for you to also remove your shoes. I try not to be too 'snooty rich lady' but my husband insisted on white carpet and it's a pain to clean." 

Kurt nodded and did as requested. As he expected, the home decor was amazing. High ceilings, a large staircase that lead up to what looked like a hallway of many rooms. "Thank you, Mrs. Smythe. Your home is absolutely beautiful."

"Call me Joanne, and thank you. Sebastian told me you work for Vogue, so that means a lot. I'll go get him." She fluttered up the stairs and down the hallway. Before he could breathe or look around anymore, four young girls who could only be Smythes came running into the room.

"Are you our brother's boyfriend? Cause you are a really good choice." The oldest said. She had the same eyes as her mother, but her hair was chocolate brown. 

Kurt stuttered, "We're friends, i think. Something along those lines." They had only been talking a few days and before that, they hated each other. He wasn't sure friends, was the right word.

"Could you be?" Another girl said. She looked like a miniature version of Sebastian. She even had a pixie cut about the length of his hair.

"And then get married!" The smallest one said. She was no more than 7 and had curly blonde hair that seemed to have a life of its own. 

"Uh..." Kurt was starting to get nervous when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. 

"Back off, ladies. He's not properly briefed on how crazy you all are!" Sebastian turned to Kurt with a giant grin. "Kurt Hummel, these are my sisters. From oldest, we have Claire is 17, Jennifer is 15, Stella is 10, and Kelly is 7."

 "I'm his favorite!" Stella smiled. She was the only one who looked different. She was tall and lanky like the rest of the girls, but she was covered in freckles and had brownish-red hair. 

"Stel, that's not true. I don't have favorites." He ruffled her hair, "but we all know if i did, it's Kelly." The girls started to argue and Sebastian took the opportunity to grab Kurt's hand and lead him away from his sisters. When they got to the end of the hall, Sebastian stopped. "To be honest, i thought i'd have to try harder to get you in my bedroom, Hummel."

"Shut up, Bas." Kurt laughed as he was lead into the room. He couldn't help but look around. The room was relatively empty because Sebastian had long since moved out, but there was enough left behind to get an idea of the teenager that used to live there. What caught his attention was a family photo on the desk. He recognized Sebastian and his four sisters, his mom, and he assumed the older man was his dad. There were a few others he didn't know. "Bas, who are the rest of these kids? Are there more of you?" 

Sebastian chucked shyly, "I have another sister, Megan, she already headed back to school in Florida. Then I have my Aunt Claudette, and her four monsters that she calls kids." This is from our last family trip to Paris before Megan went to college. She's my real favorite. She's close to my age, so we were the closest. She's definitely my best friend. Smart, funny, a great singer. You would get along with her. She used to make fun of my hair and clothes too."

"So six kids and you're the only boy?" Kurt was in shock. He always thought Sebastian acted so spoiled because he was an only child.

"My dad and I verses all that estrogen was real tough." Sebastian laughed. "Also really weird to know my parents were still getting it on enough to have kids. My mom says she wants another one, too."

"Well she seems young enough. Maybe she'll have a boy." 

"With my luck, it'd be another girl." Sebastian shifted awkwardly, "So do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" Kurt suddenly felt the awkwardness as he and Sebastian sat on the bed and shuffled through the Netflix options on the TV. They found a movie that they both hadn't seen before.

"Popcorn?" Sebastian stood. Kurt agreed and after a few minutes, they settled in with a bowl of kettle corn and started the movie and another and another. Kurt doesn't remember exactly when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he was pinned down by Sebastian's arm and leg. He tried to quietly move away but Sebastian pulled him closer. Kurt felt Sebastian's partially erect cock on his thigh and his body started to respond. Suddenly a phone rang and they both jumped apart.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to fall asleep." Kurt said, trying to calm himself by looking for his phone that he accidentally knocked off the bed. 

"No, it's fine. I fell asleep too." Sebastian stammered and blushed. 

Kurt found his phone. There was a voicemail from his dad asking where he was. It was almost midnight. "It's really late, I should get to my dad's." 

"You can stay here." Sebastian blurted, "I mean, it's late so you can stay here. Your dad probably wont want you driving tired. You can sleep in Megan's old room and i can loan you some sweatpants and a tee if you want."

Kurt shifted. He was pretty tired and he had over an hour drive ahead of him, "If that's ok with your parents. I'll call my dad and let him know i'm being kidnapped." Kurt laughed.

Sebastian headed to his parents' room. His dad flew down to Florida with his sister to help her switch out her fall and winter clothes. He knocked on the door and his mom told him to come in. "Mom, just letting you know, Kurt's staying the night. I don't want him driving this late."

"That's fine. Just nothing inappropriate, ok." Joanne teased.

"Says the woman with 6 kids." Sebastian countered, "He's staying in Megan's room and we're just friends."

"Whatever you say, mon petit prince." She waved him off. Sebastian smiled at his mother's use of his old nickname. She called him that when Jennifer was born. He was so upset about having another girl in the house, little did he know. 

He walked back to his room with fresh sleep clothes from the laundry room for Kurt and overheard the tailend of his call with his dad. "No dad... his sister's room... i know... dad im 24... friends... ok... i'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Did your parents think we're fucking too?" Sebastian laughed.

"You have no idea." Kurt yawned.

"We could be fucking." Sebastian joked.

Kurt smirked and slowly walked towards Sebastian. "Yes we could. Do you want to top or bottom?"

Sebastian stopped breathing. "Kurt..."

"I'm totally kidding, Bas." Kurt laughed. Sebastian relaxed until Kurt added, "besides, i'm too tire to really put my all into it. It'll have to wait til morning."

* * *

 

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be one chapter left of this story, but my ideas flowed out and details and i didnt want it to take 8 years to write. this is a Kurtbastian endgame fic. Sorry it took so long to get to this point, much like in my love life, its taken forever to make this affair happen!
> 
> I'll try not to take months again.
> 
> Comments are put in cozy winter pjs and given egg nog.


	8. Lacrosse the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Kurtbastian-y-ness...yea....

The next morning, Sebastian rolled out of bed. He barely got any sleep the night before due to Kurt's words haunting him. He tried for awhile to deny his attraction the Kurt in high school, but now without Blaine or anyone else in the picture, it all hit him full force. He was a changed man, he believed in relationships and didnt want to ruin anything like he had in the past. If his brain insisted on him liking Kurt, he was going to do everything in his power not to screw it up. 

He was shaken from his thoughts with a knock on the door. "Bas? Are you awake?"

Sebastian quickly went to the door opening it wide to see Kurt standing there, in his clothes, looking rumpled from sleep. "Morning, Princess." he said with a wink.

Kurt just stood there, wide eyed. It was a long, silent 30 seconds before Sebastian remembered that he slept naked and the hadn't gotten dressed yet. With a blush, he quickly mumbled an apology and ran to get something on. Kurt let out a little laugh, "It's fine. Trust me, you have NOTHING to worry about. I just wasn't expecting that!" 

Once dressed, Sebastian asked Kurt if he wanted to go out for breakfast. Kurt politely declined. He had one day left in Ohio and he wanted to get in more time with his parents before he headed to New York to prepare for Italy. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up in the city before Kurt had to leave. Sebastian watched Kurt walk to his car and drive off. He already missed having him around.

Yep, he was in trouble

* * *

 2 YEARS LATER

* * *

 

Sebastian and Kurt had met up a few times in New York. Sebastian's crush only grew, but he knew it'd be pointless with Kurt moving to Europe. They stayed in touch, though. Emails, Skype calls, and Facebook had kept their friendship alive. Sebastian was in his office in the museum, working on research for the newest exhibit coming in from Spain when he heard a knock.

"Mr. Smythe, theres someone at the front desk looking for you. He's really hot, too." Janice, the receptionist, called through the door. She was never one to censor herself and that's why he liked having her around.

"Well then, by all means, let him in." He called back with a laugh. He figured it was one of his Dad's or Megan's friends. They kept sending anyone they knew visiting New York to Sebastian for a possible free tour of the museum. a few minutes later his office door opened.

"So i hear you just let any hot guy in your office. Should i feel flattered?" A familiar voice chimed. Sebastian looked up to see Kurt standing there, in real life.

"Kurt!" Sebastian jumped up and enveloped the other man in a crushing hug, "I had no idea you were home! Why didnt you tell me? I've missed you so much!"

Kurt laughed, "They call it a surprise for a reason, Bas. Now can you please let go? I'm losing feeling in my torso."

Sebastian loosened his hold but kept his arms around Kurt. Before he really even thought about it, he leaned in and kissed him. Just when he was about to freak out for his bold move, Kurt kissed him back. They kissed deeply for what seemed like hours, but was more likely a minute. Sebastian pulled back, feeling out of breath, "I'm sorry, i shouldnt have attacked you like that. I mean everything you went through with Dave Karofsky and Blaine and i just should have asked and now you probably think i'm some asshole an-"

"Bas!" Kurt interrupted him, "I don't know if you noticed, but i did kiss back. Hell, i've been wanting that to happen since that first time at your house and i saw you naked."

"Really?" Sebastian's heart was racing, he never realized how deeply he cared for Kurt until seeing him right in front of him, holding him, kissing him. "I'm glad, cause i'd really like to keep doing it. When do you go back to Italy?"

Kurt kissed him again, "Actually. My contract ended a month ago and I'm coming back to New York."

"Wait, what?"

"Yea, i've spent the last couple weeks sending all my stuff to my storage facility here, finalizing my new contract for Vogue America, and planning this big surprise." Kurt blushed.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into another crushing hug. "That's amazing. You know what, I'm taking the rest of the day off and we are going to re-familiarize you with New York."

"Can you do that? Will you get in trouble?"

"Nah, my deadline for this exhibit is still a week away and i'll still have it done early. I haven't had my best friend in the same country as me in 2 years, they'll understand."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Don't let Megan hear that, I think she prides herself on that Best Friend title." Kurt had met Sebastian's other sister via Skype shortly after he moved to Italy. "Besides, I think we can safely say i'm more than a friend to you."

Sebastian blushed this time, "How much more do you want to be?" He was starting to get nervous.

Kurt leaned in and whispered in his ear, "How about we skip the city tour and head to your place so i can show you exactly everything i've been wanting to show you since I moved?" 

Sebastian paused a second before quickly grabbing his coat, taking Kurt's hand, and pulling him out the door. "Janice, I'm done for the day. No one call me!" 

And they were out the door.

* * *

9 MONTHS LATER

* * *

 

Things moved quickly for the two after that day. A week into Kurt being home, Sebastian learned he had nowhere to live and invited him to move in. They decided to be together as boyfriends. They fought, they made up, they shared their lives. Burt loved Sebastian and the two bonded over a mutual love/hate of the Cleveland Browns. Carole enjoyed that Sebastian was polite and always insisted on helping her with dinner and dishes whenever the couple was there. Joanne Smythe, Sebastian's mom, was obsessed with Kurt's knowledge of fashion and home decor. Shawn Smythe, Sebastian's dad, was not only impressed with Kurt's cultural knowledge, but also just happy to have another guy around to compete with all the women. Sebastian's parents did end up getting pregnant again, but they didn't know the gender yet.

Kurt was at the Smythe home celebrating, Sebastian's middle sister, Jennifer's graduation from high school. She had long since excused herself to attend a friend's party and it was mostly just the adults enjoying a few drinks and conversation. Kurt was talking to Megan about her new teaching job when the crowded room went quiet and he heard a small "ahem" behind him.

He turned and saw Sebastian, on one knee, ring box in hand. "Kurt, I've known you for almost 10 years, granted we've only been friendly for 3, but i've wanted to be with you since that first day you came to my house. Words to explain how much i love you haven't even been invented yet. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I hope you feel the same way. And i really hope i'm not making an ass of myself, but please bare with me. Will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled brightly. "I have to say, you have crazy timing." Kurt pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring. "I was gonna ask you tonight, too."

Sebastian jumped up and kissed Kurt, "I'll take that as a 'yes'!" 

"And so will I."

The room burst into a cheer, some people snapped pictures, but Kurt and Sebastian only saw each other.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -THE REUNION

* * *

 

Kurt sat quietly, lost in his own head. Sebastian had gone to get them drinks from the bar and his old friends were up on the dance floor. He heard a presence in the chair next to him. He turned, expecting his fiance.

"Hey Kurt, long time, no see."

"Blaine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! This is a fun story and i am forever grateful of the response it's gotten! It's been a really rough 2016 for me (and the rest of the world) and I haven't found much motivation for anything creative until this last couple months. Please do continue to read my stories and I will try to get better about updating. Send me messages yelling at me to update if i take too long again!
> 
>  
> 
> COMING ATTRACTIONS:  
> \- Final chapter of Kurt and the Seven Jocks  
> \- Final chapter of Sleeping with a Friend (Sam/OC, Kurt/Blaine)  
> \- Next chapter of Breathe Me (Kurt/Sebastian)  
> \- Next chapter of Blaine and the Beast (Blaine/Karofsky)  
> \- One Shots for the Twisted Fairy Tales series (glee)  
> \- One Shots to get my brain flowing (multi-fandom)
> 
> Comments are taken on gondola rides kissed sweetly


	9. Lacrosse the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short, i know. just tying up loose ends. Also....so many grammatical errors and i'm sorry. I just wanted to get this out asap

* * *

 

**The Reunion**

* * *

 

"Blaine, can you please move away from me?"

"Kurt, it's been years! Can't we just move on and reminisce?" Blaine leaned towards Kurt.

Kurt was about to angrily storm away when a throat clearing cough interrupted him. "Hello Anderson, I believe you're in my seat. Sorry i took so long, Kurt."

"No problem, Bas." Kurt smiled at Sebastian. Remembering the moment their relationship really started all that time ago in the Lima Bean. "Blaine? You heard the man." He shooed Blaine away from table.

"You know, Smythe" Blaine stood and glared at Sebastian, "There are plenty of seats at the table. Kurt and I were talking. Why are you even here? You didn't even go to McKinley and you don't have any friends here."

"Well that's not true. Sam is one of my closest friends. Rachel and i have met for lunch every Thursday for the last year. And Mercedes is a sponsor of my department at my work. I have plenty of friends here. Also, and i believe to be the most important fact, my soon to be husband went here and right now, you are harassing him. Maybe if Kurt hadn't blocked you completely out of his life, you'd know that we are getting married in a couple months. Now please, kindly fuck off before i forcibly remove you from my sight."

Blaine, red faced, stormed off and out of the room. Kurt pulled Sebastian down into the empty chair and kissed him. "Have i told you lately that i think you're amazing?"

Sebastian tried to continue their kiss but his phone was insistently ringing in his pocket. He answered it, "Hey Dad, wh-.....wait really!......Holy crap! Yea, we're on our way!"

"What happened, Seb?"

"We have to go. My mom is having the baby!" They grabbed their coats and ran out the door to head to Lima Hospital. When they got to the maternity ward, the receptionist directed them to the waiting area outside Joanne Smythe's room. They found Stella and Kelly sitting there with books. "Stel, how's mom?"

"She's in labor and the nurse said it'd be just a few more minutes before they know if she can push or get a C-section. I guess a 45 year old woman giving birth worries them. Don't they know this is the seventh time she's doing this? The kid could probably walk out by now." 

"Do we know yet?" Sebastian asked. He'd never admit it, but he really hoped it was a boy. He loves his sisters but there were five of them.

Kelly chimed in, "Nope but we have a running pool going, if you want in. Megan, Jen, and I think its a boy. Claire said it's another girl. Stella said, and i quote" She scrunched her face in a scowl, "I really don't give a fuck as long as i don't have to change any diapers.'"

Kurt giggled at the young girl's impersonation of her sister. "Stella, you really shouldn't use that language. Kelly, put me down 20 bucks for another girl." 

Stella shrugged, "I say what i say." She reminded Kurt so much of Santana. 

The Doctor came out, with a smile on her face, and informed them of their mother's C-Section. After some more waiting, the doctor came back out and ushered the family into the room. There, lying in the bed was Joanne, her husband to her side holding a small little baby. "Mon petite prince! My girls. I want you to meet your new brother, Jason Matthew Smythe."

Greg Smythe just beamed up at Sebastian. "It's a boy, son. We finally have another boy in the family. You, me, Kurt, and now Jason. We're catching up."

Sebastian laughed as he looked over at his fiancee handing his little sister a 20 dollar bill.

* * *

 

**Some Months Later**

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful. Kurt and Sebastian stood up at the makeshift altar. The officiant looked on the couple warmly as he said, "I now pronounce you, husbands. You may kiss."

Sebastian grinned widely, pulling Kurt closer. Just before their lips touched, he whispered "fucking finally!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I gotta say, i never thought this poor excuse for a chapter would get out of my head or that i'd have the time. While it did take me forever, i love writing these stories. I have an idea for another one but it may not come out for a while. I want to write up some chapters before i post anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already wrote a couple chapters, so i'm hoping to update every couple of days.
> 
> comments are always welcomed, fed a good meal, and taught to ride bikes.


End file.
